


Cellular Soup

by rabid_plotbunny



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: An incident in the lab gives Shinra a bit of a problem....





	Cellular Soup

**Author's Note:**

> A little scene that popped, fully-formed, into my head. From where, I'm not sure I want to know... O_o;
> 
> Originally posted to IJ/LJ 10-05-2008

President Shinra was furious.

Professor Hojo was enraged.

The new lab intern was despondent, but then again it _had_ been his new kitten, after all. How could he have known that the white-and-gray tiger-striped kitten would escape the supposedly-secure carrier, and that it would be curious about _that_ tank?

General Sephiroth, the Silver General, the SOLDIER First of nearly legendary fame, Shinra's poster-boy, the man who it was said brought Wutai to its knees almost overnight, one of the two successful projects Hojo had ever worked on, ignored them.

Busily chasing a small jingling ball across the wide expanse of floor in President Shinra's office, slipping and sliding as he skidded over the slick, polished surface, growling playfully as he chased and pounced, Sephiroth was quite content.

END


End file.
